O Amor De Um Amigo
by Melody Shitaki
Summary: TRADUÇÃO Eriol*Tomoyo Fic pertence a Fuuruma [Quase todos deixaram Tomoeda e a única que sobrou é Tomoyo, que ficou muito solitária e deprimida. A chegada de Eriol vai ajudar ou não a mudar a situação?]


**TRADUÇÃO ~ ~ O AMOR DE UM AMIGO ~ ~**

A tempestade tornou-se cada vez mais intensa, raios e relâmpagos iluminavam o céu como um trovão pôde ser ouvido em todo o lugar, o vento estava enfurecido tudo se mover.

Ela caminhou completamente encharcado, sua roupa escorria água como uma tempestade distante, mas ela não pareceu se importar, caminhando lentamente, sem pressa e olhando.

Estava muito frio, mais que ou se importar com a frio lá fora não era nada comparada com a de seu interior, seu coração.

_Soledad, por que voltar para me assombrar?_ _-_ refletido como ele andou - _ser um pensado há muitos anos, quando me encontrei com Sakura_ _-_ um sorriso triste apareceu em seu rosto - _antes que eu sabia que você era minha única companheira, com quem ele sempre foi em todos os tempos e em todos os lugares, mas depois de tudo isso mudar, de ser uma criança solitária começou a fazer amigos, servido sobre_ _-_ seu rosto refletindo muita dor e muita tristeza - _o passar do tempo você voltou a ser o meu único companheiro, todos foram: Sakura e Shoran foi morar em Hong Kong, eu sabia que eles iriam se casar, mas nunca pensei que seria tão cedo e não ficar aqui, quando ele voltou eu pensei que ficaria aqui, mas maior erro, ele só veio a tomar, perdendo minhas duas melhores amigas_ _-_ seus olhos se - _em seguida, foram outros, Yamazaki recebeu uma bolsa para uma universidade de prestígio nos Estados Unidos, e Chiharu pediu para acompanhá-lo, e ela aceitou, eu acho que vai se casar ..._ _Rika foi para o México, em um ato de independência de seus pais, ele parecia tão feliz com essa decisão ..._ _e Naoko e seus pais decidiram tentar a sorte em Pequim ..._ _Eu poderia ter ido para a França para estudar, mas não queria deixar Tomoeda mais dando, em ambos os lugares seria sozinho._

Passou o parque Penguin, sua visão começou a embaçar, então eu me encostei na parede, eu tinha que chegar em casa, era meia-noite e não quer se preocupar com os servos, seu corpo começou a pesar cada etapa e sua cabeça estava começando a girar , mas continuou seu caminho, até que seus joelhos não resistir mais e parou - _é curioso que o chão é tão quente_ - Pensei que, antes de cair inconsciente.

Tomoyo abriu os olhos lentamente, sua visão embaçada, então eu não poderia localizar onde estava, sua última lembrança foi ter desmaiado na rua, você estaria em um hospital? Ao tentar se levantar, ele sentiu as mãos delicadamente levou-a a deitar-se, ouviu alguma coisa, mas não obtê-lo, ele começou a sentir sono novamente, então eu decidi voltar a dormir.

Quando ele finalmente acordou, ele percebeu que ele não estava em um hospital, a sala era muito grande para ser a de um hospital, além de não ver ou ouvir qualquer coisa, e um hospital costumava ser barulhento devido aos enfermeiros, levantou-se lentamente, tentando esclarecer sua mente e parar de ver duplo, onde eu estava?, essa pergunta veio e passou na sua cabeça enquanto caminhava para o que parecia ser a porta, porque ele conseguiu abrir para o corredor e chegou a uma escada, mas antes que ele sentiu uma mão para baixo tomou-a pela cintura parar

- Você não deve ser levantada - ouviu a voz de um homem que o tornou famoso

- Desculpe - Tomoyo se virou, a maioria ainda não distinguia muito, então ele não reconhecia o chamador - onde sou eu e quem é você?

- Você está na minha casa, Daidouji, e eu sou Eriol Hiiragizawa - disse, levado de volta para o quarto

- Hiiragizawa? - Tomoyo piscou um pouco surpreso - como chegar a sua casa?

- Vamos dizer que você caiu em meus braços - Eu sorrio enquanto se inclina para trás na cama novamente - febre ardías, e se bem me lembro você não gosta de hospitais, eu trouxe você aqui, porque era mais perto de casa

- Obrigado - Tomoyo sorriu -, mas eu tenho que ir para casa, não quer que os funcionários se preocupe - disse, enquanto se levantava, mas Eriol não permitiu

- Anúncio de Nakuru e disse-lhes que seria uma temporada em minha casa para me acompanhar

Tomoyo olhou intrigado, por que eu faria isso?, Mas eu sabia que não era certo para perguntar, então eu decidi ficar quieto

- Sente-se melhor? - Perguntou quando ele colocou a mão em sua testa, e ele não tinha febre

Tomoyo sentiu algo estranho sentir a mão dela contra sua pele, mas não se importava - Sim, mais eu não consigo parar de ver a dobrar

Eriol riu ao ver a expressão em seu rosto quando ele disse isso

- Você está com fome? Acho Nakuru fez sopa de galinha quando você acordar

Antes de responder a Tomoyo fez o seu estômago, os dois riram e depois foi Nakuru e Spinel, o primeiro correu para abraçar Tomoyo repreendeu-a para o choque que tinha tomado, após quase sem fôlego, ele estava indo para a comida, como ele deve estar com fome e deixou a sala tão rápido quanto eu entrar

Spinel apenas acomodação entre o cabelo de Tomoyo e dormiu, ignorando todos

- Aparentemente, ele gosta muito de você Spinel - sorriu-lhe com tanta calma acomodar

- Você acha? - Perguntou a Tomoyo surpresa

- Sim - ficando sério - Daidouji me diga, o que você estava fazendo na rua tão tarde e com uma tempestade tão forte?

- Eu ...

Felizmente para Tomoyo e Eriol incômodo para Nakuru entrou naquele momento carregando uma mesa com uma mão e com a outra sopa com equilíbrio extraordiná os dois estabeleceu tanto Tomoyo como alimento, uma vez feito isso Nakuru foi demitido porque ele tinha que ser com alguns "amigos"

- Eu acho que se ainda perseguindo os meninos e agora eu vou acabar com muitos problemas

Tomoyo riu do comentário e focado em levar a colher, que depois de várias tentativas consegui fazer, Eriol notar tirei e se ofereceu para ajudar

- Não há necessidade Hiiragizawa, eu posso fazer

- Você não pode, e não custa nada aceitar minha ajuda

- Mas ...

- Sh, parar de negar e comer - colocar a colher de sopa perto de sua boca, Tomoyo estava com tanta fome que eu decidi jogar

Depois que isso aconteceu alguns dias até Tomoyo totalmente recuperado, numa manhã, decidiu cedo para preparar o café da manhã em apreciação, mas como sempre, Eriol e Nakuru está à frente

- Eriol, quando voltar para a Inglaterra?

- Você já quer voltar?

- Na verdade, sim, é a mais divertida do que Tomoeda

- Se você diz ...

- Então, quando voltarmos?

Tomoyo não ouviu a resposta, como eles correram até o quarto ocupado, tentando controlar as lágrimas

_Eu sabia!_ _Isso não poderia durar para sempre_ _-_ pensou com tristeza, a maioria continuou a comportar-se assim, e ele não quer se preocupar ou Hiiragizawa descobrir que era o que estava acontecendo, e foi até de manhã, quando eu tirar as suas coisas e foi para casa sem dizer adeus pensamento foi a melhor, foi uma vez se trancou em seu quarto

Eriol dia seguinte fui olhar, muito preocupado porque ela saiu sem dizer nada, mas como servos não permitia a passagem é voltar para casa, aconteceu a mesma coisa nos próximos dois dias eo terceiro decidiu ir por conta própria

Ao olhar como caminhar recordou a conversa que teve com Nakuru

- Por que a insistência em ver Tomoyo? - Perguntou com um tom de malícia

- Porque ele é meu amigo e eu ligo para o que acontece com ele

- Você tem certeza?

- Nakuru! Ele deve ir a amar desse jeito

- Não se preocupe Spinel, Nakuru sabe que meu único interesse na amizade é Daidouji

Eu sorrio quando ela entrou na varanda do quarto Tomoyo ele sabia o que estava acontecendo e sabia que a única maneira que eu poderia sentir melhor foi dizendo que

O quarto era um elenco de desastres, estranhamente Daidouji era puro porque havia papéis espalhados por todo o chão, levantando uma percebeu que era o desenho de uma de suas muitas criações, e assim cada folha com um desenho diferente, o recolhido todos e colocá-los em uma tabela que estava lá

- Eu pedi para ser deixado sozinho - Tomoyo reivindicação apoiada em um canto, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos - então eu tenho um favor para se aposentar, eu quero ficar sozinho

- Você realmente quer ficar sozinho?

Tomoyo levantou uma rara visão a reconhecer a voz de Eriol, mas, em seguida, colocar na mesma posição

- Não quero ver ninguém por enquanto

- Eu não acho que isso é o que você quer agora - ele disse suavemente quando ele levantou o lugar e sentou-se na cama

- Eu quero ficar sozinha - ele repetiu, Eriol sabia que iria conseguir nada neste momento, então eu fui para a varanda, quando a mão dela parou

- Eu menti - as lágrimas começaram a correr pelo seu rosto - na verdade, não quero ficar sozinha, não de novo

Eriol voltou e enquanto consolando abraço, que durou toda a tarde, Tomoyo disse-lhe tudo o que ele sentiu como ele continuou abraçando até depois choram tanto adormeceu na cama do alojamento e notei que quando ele queria se separar Eu tinha-lhe pela camisa, tente safarse mas em vão, e que o sonho começou a bater nele também, e não se separam dormiu com ela

No início da manhã, meio acordado, mas notou que ela ainda se agarrava a ele, então ele voltou a dormir

Tomoyo manhã eu acordei, me senti bem e ficou quieto novamente, pois despertou um pouco mais notei que ele tinha pego alguma coisa, quando ele se virou para ver notou-se que Hiiragizawa camisa estava começando a acordar muito

- Eu ... o que ... sorry ... Sinto muito Hiiragizawa ... - Pedido de desculpas muito envergonhado

- Não se preocupe Daidouji - sorriu docemente - eu me aposentar como Nakuru e Spinel deve estar muito preocupado

- Eu acho que sim ... eh, Hiiragizawa

- Diga-me

- Eu posso chamar? Eriol? - Ele perguntou, enquanto observava suas mãos

- Contanto que você me chamar Tomoyo

- Claro! - Sorriu alegremente - ah, Eriol, graças

- Não há problema - disse que ele devolveu o sorriso desaparece pouco antes

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Dois anos depois * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

- Eu não entendo Eriol, eu acho que você deveria dizer

- Eu não posso

- Por quê?! - Já pedi desesperada

- Você nunca tem nada

- Cale Spinel, tudo que você precisa fazer nesta conversa

Spinel olhou indignado para retornar à leitura

- Por que iria confundir e ainda não responder plenamente o que aconteceu

- Mas isso foi há dois anos!

- Eu sei, mas o progresso tem sido neste é pela amizade que temos, confessar os meus sentimentos e poderia confundi-la longe

- Eu ainda insisto que eu deveria dizer a ela que você ama Tomoyo - Nakuru foi quarto muito chateado

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * Três anos mais tarde * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

Um rapaz muito bonito entrou na maior empresa do Japão pediu para Miss Daidouji

- Espere um momento, em poucos segundos vai estar com você

- Obrigado senhorita - respondeu educadamente a moça fazendo-a corar

Ele sentou-se e começou a ouvir a conversa entre dois jovens que estavam na copiadora

- Então, senhorita Daidouji é único

- Tecnicamente sim

- Tecnicamente? - Perguntou um pouco confuso

- Sim, ela é solteira, mas não está interessado em ter um caso, ou o que dizem os seus parceiros

- E por que isso?

- Não faço ideia, a única coisa que posso dizer é que só o homem saiu com intenção amigável, nada mais

- Não se ...

- Claro que não! - Interrompeu um jovem - só não tenho tempo para essas coisas

- Não tem tempo? - Questionado sobre os exemplares - se você sempre tem tempo para sair com Hiiragizawa - disse em um pouco ciumento

O princípio de que tinha pedido aos seus interlocutores olhou com bastante interesse, enquanto o jovem que veio visitar teve uma grande queda em seu pescoço

- Isso é porque ele é seu melhor amigo, bobo - a menina sorri

O jovem não pode continuar a ouvir mais, porque ele foi chamado para ir ao escritório Tomoyo, se estava no telefone, então eu só lhe disse para esperar um momento, quando eu terminar virou-se para o visitante, seus olhos estavam cheios de alegria e um pouco de surpresa

- Mas que Li agradável surpresa! - Exclamou quando ela o abraçou - o que o traz para o Japão levando tudo na China?

- Tive que corrigir algumas coisas que eu pedi o clã, e Sakura sabe me pediu para visitá-lo e trazê-lo o que você compra

- E por falar em Sakura, como você está? Por que não levar com você? Que presente?

- Nem tantas perguntas de uma só vez - Syaoran perguntou como ele se sentou como Tomoyo - Sakura está bem, feliz e grávida, por que não vestir, e um presente surpresa para quando você abrir

- Grávida? - Agora fiquei surpreso - Li parabéns!

Syaoran corou o suficiente, apesar de anos não tinha mudado muito

- Não precisa ficar tão tomate Li, que é maravilhoso, você sabe se é um menino ou uma menina?

- Não. .. Sakura pediu para que nós não sabíamos até que ele nasceu

- Coisa normal Sakura

E assim Syaoran continuou falando até que ele teve que se aposentar, já que seu vôo estava saindo naquele dia, despediu-se dizendo que ele deixou o último presente em casa

Naquela noite, Eriol e Tomoyo estavam tomando café em um café perto do departamento de Tomoyo, depois de falar com muitas pequenas coisas, Eriol notou algo estranho então eu perguntei se havia algo de errado com

- Definitivamente, e você entende que você não pode esconder nada - sorriu docemente

- Você não ficar muito atrás disso - respondeu com um sorriso e um olhar inocente

- Você sabe? Li visitou-me hoje e me disse que Sakura estava grávida - um sorriso triste

- Então?

- Bem ... me fez pensar, e eu tenho 23 anos e nunca tive um par, porque eu passei estudando e trabalhando duro ... e então ... não sei

- Vamos Tomoyo, você mesmo acabou de dizer isso, basta ter 23 anos, você tem uma vida inteira pela frente e pensar antes que você pense que você vai ter o seu parceiro ideal

- Obrigado Eriol, você sempre sabe o que dizer para me fazer sentir bem

Eriol apenas sorria em resposta

- Ah, agora me lembro - Tomoyo sorriu a coisa mais doce que podia - Quero pedir um favor

- Diga-me - disse, enquanto ela imaginava que estava por vir

- No jantar de sexta-feira no escritório e queria ver se você vem comigo - eu olhar com os olhos do filhote de cachorro - não é assim?

Ouch, Eriol pensei pobres, odiava essas reuniões, mas sempre soube convencer Tomoyo

- Se ... se você ir - disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio

- Obrigado

- Você é bem-vindo

Sexta à noite

Eriol estava no departamento Tomoyo sala de espera para o final de preparação, suspiro, que foi o que aconteceu quando ele chegou meia hora antes do previsto ... mas não tinha nada para fazer e ver Tomoyo ou apenas estar ao seu redor foi o suficiente para entreter

- Estou quase pronto - gritou de seu quarto

- Aqui nós esperamos - ele respondeu com calma, em cinco minutos Tomoyo esquerda

- Como estou? - Perguntou como ele estava ao lado da porta de saída - Eu não posso acreditar que Sakura sequer sei o meu tamanho - comentou como "modelagem" do vestido chinês em roxo e preto Syaoran tinha trazido de sua esposa

- Você está ótima - respondeu Eriol fazer esforços para controlar, o que é muito difícil, considerando frente Tomoyo

- Obrigado - sorriu - vamos?

- Cla ... claro, vamos lá - disse oferecendo-lhe o braço e deixar o local

Uma vez que o jantar tinha um bom tempo, com exceção dos momentos em que Tomoyo tinha que ir e dizer Olá, em primeiro lugar, porque esses encontros foram muito chato sem ele e, segundo, porque uma vez que ela saiu, um monte de meninas estavam flertando. .. ou pior, alguns colegas de trabalho que flertou com ela, fazendo-a ser controlado Eriol carbonizarlos não ali

E o transporte

- Uhm, Eriol

- Sim? - Disse observando a forma

- Eu posso ficar e dormir com você esta noite? - Perguntou timidamente

- Claro - disse enquanto tomava o caminho para a sua casa

- Obrigado - seu tom ainda era muito tímido

Eriol estava lendo, quando o sonho começou a espancá-lo, colocar o livro de lado e desligar a luz, mas quando ele foi para a cama eu ouço alguém batendo a porta

- Passe - disse alto o suficiente para me ouvir

Tomoyo entrou na sala e olhou para Eriol, que apenas balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim, Tomoyo sorriu e foi dormir com ele

_Toda vez que eu chegar sim para o meu quarto eu não posso evitá-lo, como se eu tivesse seis anos_ _-_ Eriol pensou acariciando o rosto e cabelo para trás para a frente da Tomoyo inclinou o peito

- Você sabe que a conversa que tive com Li me fez pensar sobre muitas coisas - digo-lhe sem abrir os olhos - mas o mais importante foi o fato de que eu realmente preciso de amor na minha vida, não que eu tenha, mas Refiro-me ao amor romântico

- Se ... - Eriol disse continuar

- Bem, eu refleti e percebi que eu tinha encontrado o meu par perfeito, mas eu estava tão envolvido em minhas coisas que eu notei, mas ...

- Mas?

- Não sei se ele sente o mesmo que eu e queria perguntar se você acha que se eu deveria dizer - disse ele, abrindo os olhos para olhar para Eriol

Eriol engoliu em seco, esta foi a única coisa que ele não queria falar com ela, em si, foi muito doloroso saber que eu poderia tê-la como amiga só agora sei que esse amor com outro

- Tomoyo Eu não sei, eu acho que eu deveria dizer

- Você acha? - Perguntou novamente quando ela se sentou na cama

- Sim - murmurou quando ele se sentou também

Tomoyo respirou fundo, olhou para Eriol e voltou a levar mais ar - Eriol, eu quero te dizer ... que ... - Olhar confuso, ele não ajudou muito, na verdade, mais nervoso - yoteamo

- Poderia repetir isso, eu não entendi o que você disse - Tomoyo ficou mais nervoso, mas se eu tivesse dito uma vez que poderia fazer

- Eu disse yo-te-amo - repetiu quando ele se virou para ver a folha com a qual ele estava jogando, Eriol ficou chocado e não sabia a resposta, mas quando Tomoyo se moveu para ficar, ele a pegou pelo braço para que ele não

- Eu também te amo - sussurrou, ela estava um pouco surpreso para abraçar mais tarde

Poucos minutos após o abraço, ele ergueu o queixo ea beijou, primeiro doce que estava se tornando mais apaixonado depois dormiu muito abraçada


End file.
